1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alert system, and more specifically, to a child car seat that incorporates sensors, which are in communication with a vehicle electrical system. When an engine is stopped, the sensors signal a remote, which in turn engages an indicator, such as a tone. The indicator alerts any passengers in a vehicle or people located within a predetermined distance of the vehicle that the engine is off and that a child remains in the child car seat. Thus, the indicator reduces the likelihood of inadvertently leaving a child in a vehicle unattended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other seatbelt alert systems exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,226,674; 3,624,601; 4,107,645; 5,483,221; 5,406,252; 5,627,512; 5,770,997; 6,002,325; 6,362,734; 6,501,374; 6,714,132; 2003/62996; and International Patent Applications UK GB1406864; DE 3432088. While these seatbelt alert systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.